<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, I love a human by lynn_mcgrath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574481">Yes, I love a human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_mcgrath/pseuds/lynn_mcgrath'>lynn_mcgrath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_mcgrath/pseuds/lynn_mcgrath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity tem que ficar duas semanas de cama por causa da perna quebrada, e cada um dos dias nessas duas semanas Luz a visita com coisas da escola e desculpas esfarrapadas que sempre fazem sua mãe a deixar entrar.</p><p>No começo a Sra.Blight não puxa assunto e nem nada, apenas a deixa entrar. Mas com o passar dos dias as conversas vão aumentando. Parece que a Amity não é a única Bligth a se cativar por um humano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, I love a human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu amo escrever lumity, então espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pov Amity Blight</p><p> </p><p>A pior coisa sobre não poder sair da cama é a sensação de impotência e de estar perdendo coisas importantes. Tudo bem que o diretor me mandou para casa com a promessa de que eu poderia repor todos os trabalhos e provas quando ficasse bem, mas a sensação de estar sendo deixada para trás não saía da minha mente.</p><p>A única parte boa nisso tudo é não ter que lidar com os meus avós. No começo eu achei que meus pais iam fazer os dois cuidarem de mim nas duas semanas que preciso ficar na cama, mas para a minha surpresa Odalia Blight cancelou todas as reuniões e trabalhos para ficar comigo.</p><p>Minha mãe não é uma pessoa ruim. Ela apenas foi criada por uma mulher rígida que exigia dela a perfeição, o que fez ela crescer acreditando que esse era o correto. Mas, apesar disso e de toda a pressão, ela é uma boa mãe. Ela me faz sopa quando eu tô doente, nota quando eu tô pra baixo e sempre sorri na minha direção quando eu acerto em alguma coisa, mesmo que não diga nada.</p><p>Odalia Blight não é de falar muito ou elogiar, mas suas expressões dizem tudo, e eu cresci sabendo como eu queria que ela me olhasse. </p><p>- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? - Minha mãe perguntou pela décima vez enquanto me olhava com um olhar gentil - Eu sei como é a dor de um osso quebrado, Amity. </p><p>- A poção analgésica ajudou com a dor, mãe - Eu respondi enquanto puxava um livro da cabeceira e sorria para ela - Eu vou ler. Não se preocupa. </p><p>Ela me olhou por mais alguns segundos com a sobrancelha levantada, como se tentasse tirar de mim qualquer sinal de que eu não estava bem. </p><p>- Chame se precisar - Ela finalmente disse e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta.</p><p>Assim que ouvi os passos dela descendo a escada eu deixei o livro de lado e suspirei. Eu já tinha lido aquele livro. Eu já tinha lido todos os livros que estavam no meu quarto. Os livros que eu não li estão no esconderijo na biblioteca, mas claro que eu não podia dizer isso para a minha mãe.</p><p>Puxei o meu penstagram e fiquei rolando a timeline tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse me tirar do tédio.</p><p>Eu estava prestes a comentar em uma foto da Willow quando ouvi o barulho da campainha sendo tocada. </p><p>Olhei o horário, 15:30, ninguém que eu conheço tá fora da escola esse horário. Talvez a mamãe tenha chamado alguém do trabalho? Faz sentido, assim ela não perderia tantas reuniões.</p><p>Mas, assim que eu voltei a minha atenção ao penstagram ouvi a porta abrir e uma voz familiar soar pela casa. Luz. </p><p>Levantei com dificuldade da cama e peguei minha muleta para me aproximar da porta.</p><p>- Olá, Sra.Blight - Luz disse com uma voz animada, como se a minha mãe nem mesmo a intimidasse - Eu só tinha as duas primeiras aulas hoje e decidi pegar com os professores da Amity os trabalhos dela, assim ela pode adiantar as coisas e não acumular. </p><p>Meu coração ficou quente com as palavras doce da minha amiga. Ela se preocupava tanto comigo a ponto de falar com meus professores?</p><p>Minha mãe ainda não tinha a respondido e por alguns segundos temi que ela tratasse Luz mal. A garota humana não merecia nada além de gentileza e amor e eu não queria ouvir se minha mãe acabasse expulsando ela de casa. Eu consigo até imaginar a carinha triste da Luz saindo pelo portão.</p><p>Mas, para a minha surpresa, ela finalmente respondeu.</p><p>- Amity está no quarto - Sua voz era rígida, mas não rude - Pode subir. É a segunda porta, do lado de um quadro de família.</p><p>- Obrigada, Sra.Blight! - Luz respondeu animada e eu ouvi seus passos apressados, então manquei até a cama e me joguei rapidamente, puxando o penstagram e ignorando a dor no meu pé. </p><p>Eu esperei que Luz invadisse meu quarto animada, mas em vez disso ouvi uma batida tímida na porta do quarto.</p><p>- Oi? - Eu disse com um sorriso de lado. </p><p>- Posso entrar? É a Luz - Ela parecia tímida, como se não quisesse invadir minha privacidade. Titãs, essa garota ainda vai ser a minha morte.</p><p>- Pode, Luz.</p><p>Ela entrou calmamente e tinha alguns livros e papéis nos braços. Ela ainda usava a roupa da escola e parecia cansada.</p><p>- Trouxe alguns trabalhos. Conversei com seus professores das aulas de hoje e eles me deixaram trazer para que você não se atrasasse - Ela disse ainda tímida.</p><p>- Pode colocar na mesa - Eu disse com um sorriso gentil - E obrigada, Luz. Significa muito pra mim.</p><p>Eu gaguejei na última parte, mas o que importa é a intenção, certo?</p><p>Ela colocou os trabalhos na minha mesa e então ficou parada no meio do quarto com as mãos nas costas sem saber o que fazer.</p><p>- Quer sentar? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso de lado - Se não tiver que ir ainda, claro.</p><p>Ela sorriu e sentou na beirada da cama.</p><p>- Você tá bem? - Ela perguntou e olhou para o meu gesso com uma carinha culpada, provavelmente lembrando de quando eu a empurrei antes que o galho da árvore caísse nela - Deve ser um tédio ficar aqui. Sinto muito por isso.</p><p>- Tô sim, não se preocupa. Não foi sua culpa - Eu disse firmemente. Era a segunda vez que eu quebrava o tornozelo para impedir que Luz se machucasse e era a segunda vez que eu não me arrependia disso - Mas pra ser sincera, tá um tédio sim.</p><p>Ela olhou para a minha cabeceira da cama e os livros lá.</p><p>- Por que não lê?</p><p>- Eu já li esses milhões de vezes - Eu respondi dando de ombros - Meus livros não lidos estão no nosso esconderijo.</p><p>Um rubor forte tomou conta do meu rosto quando eu disse "nosso", mas ela apenas sorriu ainda mais. </p><p>Nos últimos meses, desde toda a bagunça com o Imperador Belos e as irmãs Clawthorne, nós nos aproximamos muito. Não apenas nós duas, mas Willow e Gus também. Acabamos nos tornando um grupo de desajustados? </p><p>Luz diz que é com grupos assim que os melhores filmes começam.</p><p>E a melhor parte de estar tão perto dela é que de certa forma eu me acostumei com as sensações que ela me causa e consigo agir... tão normal quanto possível. Claro que eu ainda coro algumas vezes, mas quando você é próxima de uma pessoa como ela, que é tão amorosa e física, você simplesmente se acostuma. </p><p>E assim, no meio dessa nossa nova proximidade, o meu esconderijo se tornou nosso. Nós levamos Willow e Gus as vezes para ver filmes na tv que Luz instalou lá, mas na maioria das vezes somos só nós duas. As vezes lendo juntas, as vezes desenhando, as vezes apenas estudando cada uma de um lado. E é tão bom, sabe? Esse ar confortável que temos juntas que nos faz poder fazer qualquer coisa.</p><p>- Eu posso trazer os livros pra você amanhã - Ela disse, me tirando dos meus devaneios - Amanhã eu tenho aula até 17h, posso passar na biblioteca depois e trazer.</p><p>Os horários dela eram meio bagunçados por ela estudar todas as rotas, mas o diretor conseguiu arrumar de uma forma que não ficasse tão cansativo. Assim ela sempre acaba as aulas do dia antes de todos.</p><p>Quando eu ainda ia pra escola ela costumava me esperar no jardim da lateral do prédio enquanto minha última aula acabava, então íamos juntas para a biblioteca.</p><p>- Não vai atrapalhar? - Perguntei timidamente e ela sorriu animada.</p><p>- Claro que não! - Ela respondeu - Além do mais, era isso que eu sempre fazia depois da escola. Ficava com você.</p><p>Ela corou assim que terminou a frase e infelizmente meu rosto decidiu fazer o mesmo. Nós nos olhamos timidamente por alguns segundos até que o aparelho humano dela tocou.</p><p>Luz pegou ele e franziu o cenho, então me olhou com uma carinha culpada e sorriu como se estivesse se desculpando.</p><p>- Eu preciso ir - Ela disse enquanto colocava o aparelho no bolso do uniforme - Eu tenho um trabalho em dupla com a Willow que vamos apresentar amanhã e ainda não terminei a minha parte.</p><p>- Se precisar de ajuda manda mensagem - Eu disse enquanto sorria para ela. Desde que a Lilith conseguiu juntar o aparelho humano da Luz com os nossos nós conseguimos trocar mensagens e ligações. O que é perfeito.</p><p>- Com certeza, sabidinha - Ela respondeu com um sorriso enquanto se levantava e eu fingi olhar brava para ela.</p><p>Ela começou a usar esse apelido uns meses atrás e apesar de sempre fingir odiar, eu secretamente amo.</p><p>- Você é impossível.</p><p>- E mesmo assim sou irresistível pra você, Blight - Ela respondeu com uma piscadela.</p><p>- Nos seus sonhos, Noceda - Retruquei com uma sobrancelha levantada.</p><p>Outra coisa que nós fazíamos muito era esse jogo de flerte de brincadeira. Quer dizer, de brincadeira pra ela, porque pra mim não podia ser mais real.</p><p>Ela se aproximou e beijou minha testa com carinho.</p><p>- Te vejo amanhã, sabidinha.</p><p>Assim que ela saiu eu respirei fundo. Todas as vezes que ela fazia coisas assim, esses gestos amorosos que deixavam meu coração acelerado... Titãs, eu sentia que poderia morrer ali mesmo.</p><p>No começo eu achei que era algo que ela fazia com todos, mas não. Luz abraça todos que ama, isso é um fato. Ela entrelaça os braços com Willow e Gus também. Mas beijos na bochecha, na testa, os toques sutis no braço como se ela não pudesse ficar longe e o entrelaçar de dedos? Era só comigo.</p><p>E essa sensação de ser única de alguma forma para Luz Noceda é embriagante. </p><p>Alguns minutos depois que ela saiu o cabelo verde familiar da minha mãe apareceu na porta.</p><p>- Quer comer algo? - Ela perguntou enquanto olhava para a nova pilha na minha mesa de estudos.</p><p>- Agora não, mãe. Obrigada - Eu respondi com um sorriso nervoso. Estava com medo que ela falasse algo sobre a Luz.</p><p>Meus pais sabiam sobre a nossa amizade. Desde que o Imperador Belos caiu e uma nova ordem foi restaurada eles estavam melhores quanto as minhas amizades. Eles perceberam na guerra que estavam do lado errado. Talvez o fato dos três filhos estarem lutando contra o Imperador dissesse algo? Não sei. Nunca vou entender realmente o que fez eles caírem na realidade, mas o importante é que eles entenderam.</p><p>Eles começaram um novo trabalho na nova ordem e pareciam mais... felizes. Como se tivessem encontrado o lugar deles.</p><p>Algumas coisas mudaram, mas não tudo. Eles ainda não falavam muito sobre sentimentos ou demonstravam com palavras, mas dava pra sentir a mudança.</p><p>Até Edric e Emira mudaram. Eles nunca mais pegaram no meu pé ou fizeram pegadinhas. Na verdade, acho que eles amadureceram. Eles ainda tinham aquele olhar zombeteiro quando eu tava com a carinha de cachorrinho apaixonado para a Luz, mas nunca falavam nada.</p><p>A Luz entrou no nosso mundo e o fez virar de cabeça para baixo, só para que todos entendessem que era assim que deveria ser.</p><p>Mesmo assim eu ainda temia que meus pais não gostassem que eu tivesse uma amizade com ela. Mas, talvez, o fato da minha mãe ter deixado ela entrar signifique algo.</p><p>- Não estuda muito - Ela disse apontando para a mesa - Mais tarde trago seu lanche. </p><p>Então ela saiu sem dizer mais nada, mas sorriu na minha direção antes. Talvez ela tivesse aceitado? Só o tempo vai dizer.</p><p>O que importa é que amanhã eu vou ter livros novos e agora não tô tão atrasada na escola. </p><p>E tudo graças a humana. Quem diria.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Era meu terceiro dia sem poder sair da cama e o terceiro dia que Luz aparecia com alguma desculpa. No segundo dia foram os livros novos, hoje foram novas tarefas da escola. Não importava realmente o que ela trazia, o importante era que a minha mãe a deixava entrar.</p><p>Eu não escutei mais a conversa delas antes dela subir. Primeiro porque realmente doía levantar da cama. Segundo porque parecia uma invasão de privacidade e eu não queria isso.</p><p>- Então a poção explodiu e eu perguntei o que tinha feito de errado e eu esperei o professor gritar comigo, mas aí ele explicou que era culpa dele. Ele tinha me passado os ingredientes errados - Luz dizia animadamente. Ela já tinha me explicado os novos trabalhos e agora tava me contando sobre seu dia - Então acho que passei na prova.</p><p>Eu ri enquanto ela dava de ombros com o final da história e ela sorriu na minha direção como sempre sorri quando eu me permito ser eu mesma.</p><p>Ficamos nesse silêncio confortável nos olhando. As vezes eu me perdia no olhar dela. O castanho brilhante me atraía. Eu poderia facilmente me perder no infinito deles e ainda assim ficaria feliz.</p><p>- Amity... - Ela sussurrou sem desviar o olhar. Um rubor pequeno tomou conta do rosto dela, mas ela não disse mais nada.</p><p>As vezes ela fazia isso, o que me deixava confusa. Ela me olhava intensamente, dizia meu nome e depois não falava mais nada, apenas continuava me olhando. Normalmente ela desviava o olhar depois de alguns segundos e coçava a nuca constrangida, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer isso o barulho da porta abrindo nos fez desviar o olhar.</p><p>E talvez eu tivesse morrido quando olhei por muito tempo para a beleza encantadora da minha amiga, porque Odalia Blight estava realmente entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de lanches?</p><p>- Trouxe biscoito e leite - Ela disse enquanto entrava, então deixou a bandeja na mesa e olhou para a Luz - Trouxe suco para você.</p><p>Como ela sabe que a Luz não pode tomar leite?</p><p>- Obrigada, Sra.Blight! - Minha amiga disse animadamente e para a minha surpresa a minha mãe sorriu.</p><p>Assim que ela saiu pela porta Luz se aproximou da bandeja e pegou o copo de leite para me entregar.</p><p>- Viu como eu sou seu campeão destemido? - Ela disse com os braços estendidos em posição de vitória - Lutei contra o leite para matar a sua sede.</p><p>Então, esquecendo completamente da minha mãe e os lanches, eu comecei a rir. Porque Luz Noceda tinha esse poder sob mim. Ela podia me fazer rir de qualquer coisa e esquecer qualquer coisa, apenas falando algo bobo ou sorrindo na minha direção.</p><p>E eu tô tão apaixonada por ela.</p><p> </p><p>Pov Luz Noceda</p><p> </p><p>Era o quarto dia que eu ia para a mansão Blight e eu estava prestes a tocar a campainha quando a porta abriu, me assustando.</p><p>- Tarefas ou livros? - A mãe da Amity perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, e eu ainda não tinha aprendido a ler as expressões dela então não sabia se ela tava brava comigo ou apenas brincando.</p><p>- Na verdade, nenhum dos dois - Eu respondi timidamente e ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida na minha direção - Eu pensei em trazer algo pra tirar ela do tédio.</p><p>- E o que você trouxe? - Ela perguntou em um tom neutro.</p><p>- Um filme para ver no meu notebook - Eu respondi enquanto abria a mochila e mostrava para ela, que olhou com curiosidade.</p><p>- O que é um filme? </p><p>- É difícil explicar - Eu respondi sincera - Mas é como um livro, mas em vez de imaginarmos a história na nossa mente ela aparece nessa tela. Com pessoas reais, em lugares reais. Entende?</p><p>- E sobre o que é o filme que você trouxe? - Ela perguntou com curiosidade genuína.</p><p>- O nome é O Clube dos cinco. É sobre um grupo de estranhos que fica preso na detenção da escola e aprendem sobre eles mesmos e as pessoas que estão com eles - Eu respondi enquanto fechava a mochila e a olhava - São basicamente cinco pessoas completamente diferentes que nunca pararam para se conhecer, mas acabam fazendo isso nessa detenção e começam a entender como é estar na pele do outro.</p><p>Ela me olhou com um olhar indecifrável por alguns segundos e então assentiu com a cabeça.</p><p>- E eles aprendem? - Ela perguntou com um olhar interessado.</p><p>- O que?</p><p>- Sobre as dificuldades de cada um? - Ela continuou, me deixando surpresa.</p><p>- Sim - Eu respondi simples, mas decidi continuar - Acho que quando eles saem da bolha da vida deles e se permitem olhar para o outro acabam entendendo melhor como o mundo funciona. Sabe?</p><p>- Sei - Ela disse, mas não estava olhando para mim e sim para o nada, como se lembrasse de algo - As vezes é necessário uma situação como essa detenção para fazer as pessoas acordarem.</p><p>Ela não parecia estar realmente falando sobre o filme e fiquei feliz por entender o que ela queria dizer.</p><p>- O legal sobre a vida e o universo é que sempre temos a chance de nos redimir, não é? - Eu perguntei enquanto dava de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.</p><p>- É um jeito muito bom de olhar as coisas, Luz - Ela disse sincera e seu sorriso gentil me fez sorrir. Ponto pra mim.</p><p>Ficamos paradas por alguns segundos até ela rir e notar que ainda estávamos na porta.</p><p>- Desculpa, pode entrar - Ela finalmente disse - Amity está no quarto.</p><p>Agradeci com um sorriso e me preparei para subir as escadas, mas antes olhei para trás onde ela ainda estava parada pensativa.</p><p>- Posso deixar com a Amity o notebook e o filme pra vocês verem juntas se quiser - Eu disse e ela virou na minha direção.</p><p>- Eu adoraria - Ela respondeu simples e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e voltei a subir a escada.</p><p>Talvez as coisas estivessem realmente mudando.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Era o sexto dia da Amity na cama e era um dia sem escola, ou seja, eu não tinha realmente nenhum motivo para aparecer. Mas bati na porta mesmo assim, porque eu queria ver a Amity e não precisava realmente de desculpas pra isso, não é?</p><p>Emira foi quem abriu a porta, ela parecia apressada mas me lançou um sorriso mesmo assim.</p><p>- Eu meio que preciso ir agora - Ela disse apressada - Tenho um encontro com a Viney. Pode entrar!</p><p>Então ela passou por mim apressada e eu fiquei parada na porta sem saber o que fazer.</p><p>Da porta eu podia ver os outros Blight. Edric estava conversando com o pai em uma poltrona, mas parou para me olhar. E a mãe de Amity estava parada perto da cozinha de costas pra mim.</p><p>- Ei, Luz - Edric disse com um sorriso caloroso - Pode entrar.</p><p>Olhei para o Sr.Blight timidamente sem saber o que fazer e ele tinha um olhar calmo e nada ameaçador. Mas foi o sorriso da Sra.Blight que me acalmou.</p><p>- Olá, Luz - Ela disse gentilmente - Veio fazer companhia para a Amity?</p><p>Agradeci mentalmente por ela não perguntar o que eu tinha vindo fazer aqui, porque com os Blight me dando toda a atenção eu não conseguiria pensar em uma desculpa boa.</p><p>- Sim, Sra.Blight - Eu respondi educadamente, ainda parada na porta.</p><p>- Pode me chamar de Odalia - Ela respondeu sorrindo, fazendo Edric tossir e o Sr.Blight apenas sorrir.</p><p>- Ah, ok, senhora - Eu gaguejei - Quer dizer, Odalia.</p><p>Ela me olhou com um sorriso calmo e sem que eu pudesse me parar continuei falando.</p><p>- É um nome muito bonito - Eu continuei e então vários nomes de livros me vieram a mente e eu comecei a ficar animada - Parece que saiu de um livro da realeza. Uau, que charmoso.</p><p>Edric e o pai riram, mas a Sra.Blight apenas me olhou com um olhar animado e um sorriso feliz.</p><p>- Pode subir - Ela disse com um tom que me dizia que ela também queria rir - E obrigada.</p><p>Eu subi apressadamente antes que passasse mais vergonha, parando apenas para bater na porta da Amity.</p><p>- Pode entrar - A voz gentil de Amity respondeu e sem que eu pudesse controlar meu coração já estava acelerado. Ele sempre ficava assim antes de ver ela.</p><p>- Ei você - Ela disse com um sorriso, mas parecia cansada.</p><p>- Não dormiu? - Eu perguntei enquanto me aproximava e sentava no canto da cama.</p><p>Ela piscou lentamente e bocejou, e se eu não estivesse tão preocupada teria dito que foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.</p><p>- Não muito - Ela respondeu sincera - Comecei um livro novo e me empolguei.</p><p>Ri da carinha culpada dela e me aproximei mais para deitar do lado dela na cama.</p><p>- Eu sei como é - Eu respondi e notei que ela estava corando - Tudo bem se eu deitar com você?</p><p>- Claro, Luz. Mas você não quer fazer algo? - Ela perguntou enquanto reprimia um bocejo - Você não veio pra ficar deitada.</p><p>Levantei levemente meu braço e toquei com carinho o cabelo dela, fazendo Amity suspirar.</p><p>- Eu só quero sua companhia, sabidinha - Eu disse sincera enquanto fazia carinho no cabelo dela - Não importa se você tá acordada ou não.</p><p>Ela concordou lentamente com a cabeça, os movimentos ficando mais calmos enquanto eu continuava o carinho. Logo seus olhos se fecharam e seu rosto assumiu um semblante completamente pacífico.</p><p>Eu continuei o carinho enquanto apenas a olhava dormir. </p><p>Eu acho que é assim que você percebe que tá apaixonado por alguém. Quando até no sono a pessoa faz seu coração bater forte.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Uma semana havia se passado e minha visita diária à mansão Blight tinha começado a virar uma rotina. Eu batia na porta, Odalia abria, a gente conversava por alguns minutos e então eu subia a escada para ficar com a Amity.</p><p>As vezes a gente lia juntas, as vezes fazíamos nossos trabalhos e as vezes, quando estávamos cansadas, apenas dormíamos. A Sra.Blight, que agora era Odalia, sempre levava lanches com um sorriso caloroso. No começo Amity ficava assustada com isso, mas depois de um tempo acabou se acostumando assim como eu com as conversas rotineiras com ela. </p><p>Acho que eu até posso dizer que Odalia Blight gosta de mim.</p><p>Provavelmente porque ela não sabe que a razão para eu ver a filha dela todos os dias, além da nossa amizade e a minha preocupação, é porque não aguento ficar muitos dias sem olhar para aquele mar dourado que ela guarda nos olhos.</p><p>Eu estava tão apaixonada pela Amity que eu nem sei como as pessoas não conseguiam notar. Ou ela. </p><p>Meus olhares apaixonados não eram nada sutis.</p><p>- E ele disse que podemos fazer juntas - Eu continuei a história para Odalia sobre como consegui fazer o professor de abominações deixar eu e Amity fazermos dupla.</p><p>Ela apenas me olhou, mas hoje ela tinha um olhar diferente do normal. Parecia estar me analisando e tentando descobrir algo, o que me deixava levemente nervosa.</p><p>- Você está apaixonada pela minha filha, não está? - Ela finalmente perguntou, e se fosse outro dia talvez eu ficasse nervosa e saísse correndo. Mas eu sabia que era óbvio demais, e pra ser sincera eu não me importava que ela soubesse.</p><p>Eu queria que todos soubessem que meu coração era da garota de cabelos verdes com raízes castanho avermelhadas e aqueles olhos dourados tão profundo quanto o oceano.</p><p>Então, sem pensar muito, eu suspirei e me dei por vencida.</p><p>- Eu estou. Sinto muito - Eu disse enquanto olhava para baixo, mas ela tocou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, me fazendo levantar o rosto e a olhar.</p><p>- Pelo que você está se desculpando? - Ela questionou gentilmente - Você se arrepende de gostar dela?</p><p>- Eu não gosto dela, eu a amo - Eu disse sincera - Acho que tô me desculpando porque não sei se você vai gostar de saber disso, e você vem sendo tão gentil comigo. Eu não queria estragar tudo.</p><p>Ela sorriu e me olhou com aquele olhar que me fazia sentir que talvez eu estivesse no lugar certo.</p><p>- Luz, você é a pessoa mais gentil que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. Todos os dias que minha filha estava acamada você veio trazer os trabalhos dela, fez de tudo para os professores passarem as tarefas para você e fez companhia pra ela porque sabia que ela se sentia solitária - Ela começou a dizer e sem que eu percebesse meus olhos estavam ficando cheios de lágrimas - Eu posso ter sido errada antes e injusta diversas vezes, mas eu vejo a verdade agora.</p><p>- E qual é a verdade? - Eu perguntei com a voz embargada.</p><p>- Que a melhor pessoa para a minha filha é uma humana gentil, de coração gigante, que tem uma animação invejável e uma alma pura - Ela respondeu e sua voz era tão sincera que eu não consegui me impedir de abraçar ela.</p><p>- Obrigada.</p><p>- Se ajuda, eu tenho certeza que ela também ama você - Ela disse assim que nos soltamos.</p><p>- Você acha? - Eu perguntei enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.</p><p>Ela não respondeu, mas piscou na minha direção e fez sinal para a escada.</p><p>De alguma forma aquela piscada brincalhona me fez sentir encorajada e animada para fazer algo. Para tentar algo.</p><p>Então, sem pensar muito eu saí correndo e entrei no quarto da garota dos meus sonhos.</p><p>- Luz? - Amity disse assustada, então me olhou com atenção e suspirou - Você estava chorando? O que aconteceu?</p><p>- Amity Blight - Eu comecei a dizer com a voz cansada pela corrida e o coração acelerado.</p><p>- Sou eu - Ela disse com um sorriso tímido e um olhar assustado.</p><p>- Minha sabidinha - Eu continuei enquanto me aproximava da cama.</p><p>Ela corou e engoliu em seco, mas não se afastou quando eu entrelacei nossos dedos.</p><p>Eu olhei nos olhos dela e sem perceber acabei me perdendo como tantas outras vezes.</p><p>- Amity...</p><p>Eu queria tocar o rosto dela, mas eu estava paralisada por aqueles olhos.</p><p>- Você tá fazendo de novo - Ela disse com um olhar confuso - A coisa de falar meu nome e apenas me olhar sem dizer mais nada.</p><p>Eu sorri e continuei olhando pra ela, esperando que de alguma forma meus olhos dissessem mais do que a minha boca conseguia.</p><p>- Eu acho que entendo - Ela disse depois de um tempo, um rubor forte tomando conta das bochechas dela - As vezes eu me perco nos seus olhos também.</p><p>O sorrisinho de lado tímido dela me deu a força que eu precisava para conseguir falar.</p><p>- Eles são tão intensos - Eu comecei a dizer enquanto tocava o rosto dela com carinho, fazendo ela fechar os olhos por alguns segundos antes de me olhar - Parece que um universo inteiro vive dentro dele.</p><p>- Luz... - Ela disse com a voz fraca - O que você tá sentindo?</p><p>Sem saber como expressar com palavras eu puxei a mão dela para o meu peito e deixei que ela sentisse a bagunça que ela deixava o meu coração.</p><p>Ela olhou por alguns segundos para a mão com um olhar assustado, mas aos poucos seu olhar foi suavizando. Então, ela pegou a minha mão livre com a dela e colocou no peito dela, me deixando sentir que seu coração se igualava ao meu naquela bagunça toda.</p><p>E sem perceber nós começamos a rir, porque caramba, o que mais podíamos fazer?</p><p>- Você virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, humana - Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto puxava as mãos para tocar meu rosto.</p><p>- Você queria que ele ficasse de outro jeito? - Eu perguntei com um sorrisinho bobo.</p><p>- Não, é exatamente assim que tem que ser - Ela disse, e então, sem esperar nem mais um segundo, colou seus lábios com os meus.</p><p>Seus lábios eram tímidos, assim como os meus. Estávamos conhecendo novas sensações, um mundo completamente novo e nosso, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ser com ela.</p><p>Ela sorriu entre o beijo e existe algo mais precioso que isso? Sem perceber eu também sorri e acabamos tendo que nos separar porque nossos sorrisos estavam atrapalhando o nosso beijo.</p><p>Ela encostou a testa na minha e deslizou levemente o nariz no meu.</p><p>- Pra deixar claro - Ela sussurrou como um segredo - Eu amo você.</p><p>- E pra deixar mais claro ainda - Eu retruquei - Eu também amo você.</p><p>E nós ficamos assim pelo resto da tarde que se seguiu. Trocando carinhos, alguns beijos ocasionais e lendo parágrafos aleatórios do livro da Azura.</p><p>E então, quando chegou a hora do lanche e a mãe dela entrou com uma bandeja e nos viu com as mãos entrelaçadas... ela sorriu. </p><p>E eu nunca tinha visto a Amity ficar tão feliz com apenas um sorriso.</p><p>É, talvez eu seja boa com os Blight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>